Sharp Ends
Sharp Ends: Stories from the World of the First Law is Joe Abercrombie's first collection of short stories. Many of these have been published somewhere else before – in anthologies with other authors or special editions of the First Law books, but in general they haven’t been available that widely. Others are entirely new. It was first published in April 2016 by Gollancz in the UK, with an American edition following from Orbit Books. Publisher's Synopsis Sharp Ends is the ultimate collection of award winning tales and exclusive new short stories from the master of grimdark fantasy, Joe Abercrombie. Violence explodes, treachery abounds, and the words are as deadly as the weapons in this rogue's gallery of side-shows, back-stories, and sharp endings from the world of the First Law. The Union army may be full of bastards, but there's only one who thinks he can save the day single-handed when the Gurkish come calling: the incomparable Colonel Sand dan Glokta. Curnden Craw and his dozen are out to recover a mysterious item from beyond the Crinna. Only one small problem: no one seems to know what the item is. Shevedieh, the self-styled best thief in Styria, lurches from disaster to catastrophe alongside her best friend and greatest enemy, Javre, Lioness of Hoskopp. And after years of bloodshed, the idealistic chieftain Bethod is desperate to bring peace to the North. There's only one obstacle left - his own lunatic champion, the most feared man in the North: the Bloody-Nine . . . Table of Contents A Beautiful Bastard - ''566 (spring):'' '''The Union army may be full of bastards, but there’s only one big enough to think he can save the day single-handed when the Gurkish come calling: the incomparable Colonel Sand dan Glokta. ''Made a Monster - 570 (summer):'' After years of bloodshed, the idealistic chieftain Bethod is desperate to bring peace to the North. There’s only one obstacle left – his own lunatic champion. ''Small Kindnesses - 573 (autumn):'' The hopes of Shevedieh, the best thief in Westport, to turn her back on crime, come crashing down when she finds a huge drunkard sleeping in her doorway. Doing the right thing always comes at a price… ''The Fool Jobs - 574 (autumn):'' Curnden Craw has been sent with his dozen to recover a thing from beyond the Crinna. One small problem. No one seems to know what the thing is. ''Skipping Town - 575 (summer):'' Shevedieh and Javre, ill-matched adventurers, find themselves forced to flee yet another self-made disaster. ''Hell - 576 (spring):'' ‘I have seen hell, and it is a great city under siege.’ The fall of Dagoska through the eyes of a young acolyte. ''Two’s Company - 576 (summer):'' Javre, Lioness of Hoskopp, runs into Cracknut Whirrun on a bridge over a remote canyon. Can Shevedieh persuade either of these proud heroes to step aside? ''Wrong Place, Wrong Time - 580:'' Three not entirely innocent bystanders are sucked into the chaos of Monzcarro Murcatto’s vengeance. ''Some Desperado - 584 (summer):'' There is no honour among thieves when the outlaw Smoke finds herself being hunted down by her own comrades. ''Yesterday, Near a Village Called Barden - 584 (autumn):'' Royal Observer Bremer dan Gorst reports to the king on another ugly little skirmish as summer dies in the North. ''Three’s a Crowd - 587 (autumn):'' It’s a foolish man who steals from the best thief in Styria, and when Horald the Finger steals her lover, it’s time for Shevedieh to stop running and start fighting. For those who work in the shadows, though, few things are ever quite as they seem… ''Freedom - 590 (summer):'' Being an absolutely true account of the liberation of the town of Averstock from the grip of the incorrigible rebel menace by the famous Nicomo Cosca. ''Tough Times all Over - 592 (spring):'' All Carcolf wants is to take her package from here to there, but in the city of fogs and whispers, there are always a dozen other rogues with their own ideas. Characters ''A Beautiful Bastard'' * Mayor Salem Rews (POV) * Colonel Kroy * Colonel Poulder * Colonel Sand dan Glokta * Lord Marshal Varuz * Major Collem West * Captain Lasky * Lady Wetterlant * Corporal Tunny * Major Mitterick * Lieutenant Vallimir * Captain Lackenhorm ''Small Kindnesses''''' * Shevedieh, former thief and own of local in Westport * Severard, assistant of Shevedieh * Javre, the lioness os Hoskkop * Crandall, son of an Styrian criminal lord * Carcolf, Styrian thief * Mason, Crandall boyguard. Category:Books